


I Guess So

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I Guess So

I Guess So

So, because Buttskun did that, frankly, fucking amazing picture of shota Gavin in Edmund’s shirt for that NSFW boyfrienderman I wrote last night, I decided to take her work and write to it.

This is a combination of a NSFW Danvin she drew and a picture of Fem!Gavin in a ‘cockbite’ t-shirt. Dan/Fem!Gavin coming right up :3

WARNING NSFW

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

“Damnit,” Dan muttered to himself as he dug through his wardrobe, trying to find his favourite t-shirt. He threw the others across the room, a little annoyed that his t-shirts were so similar. He’d think he found something but after picking up a nearly entirely black shirt and seeing ‘going cakeless’ instead of ‘cockbite’ just annoyed him. He let out a sigh of irritation as he stood up, wearing only a pair of jeans that generally hung far too low on his hips and nothing else, wanting that particular t-shirt to visit his girlfriend’s office that day.

“Oi, Gwen! Have you seen my-...” Dan called as he walked out of their bedroom, his jaw dropping as he saw his girlfriend standing in the kitchen, hip against the counter as she sipped at a cup of tea and scrolled through her phone.

He’d found his t-shirt. But it was pretty much the only thing she was wearing.

Her light brown hair hung over her shoulder half hiding her face as she giggled at whatever it was she was looking at, Dan’s t-shirt accentuating her curves before it stopped mid-thigh, showing off her long tanned legs. Gwen finally realised she was being watched and turned to look at her boyfriend with a smile.

“Oh, were you looking for this?” she asked, pulling at the collar of the ‘cockbite’ t-shirt, letting it go so it fell over her shoulder, exposing the smooth, tanned skin there. “Sorry, I just picked up the first thing I saw,” she explained, putting down her cup of tea. “Do you want it back?” she asked with an innocent smile on her face.

The innocent smile was replaced by a look of surprise as Dan walked over, pinning his girlfriend to the counter and pulled her in for a kiss, tangling his fingers in her long brown hair. Gwen made a muffled noise of surprise before she melted into the kiss, moaning as she pressed her body against Dan’s with a smile on her face. She ran her hands up his chest, arching her neck as Dan’s lips made their way down her throat, letting out little sighs of pleasure while Dan’s hands moved down to rest on her hips.

“Dan!” She yelped as Dan picked her up, placing her on the counter and stepping between her legs, resuming his previous activities. Gwen moaned as Dan nibbled on that little, extremely sensitive spot just below her ear while his hands ran up her thighs, pulling on her hips to bring them closer together.

“D-Dan,” Gwen said with a small whine as she tried to get Dan closer to her, but failing it seemed. She took charge and pushed at Dan’s chest, forcing him backwards towards the couch. She hopped off gracefully, taking his arm and pulling him over and then shoving him down to sit on the couch before she straddled him, smashing their lips together while she writhed around on top of him. Dan unbuckled his belt with a little bit of difficulty as he tried to keep their lips together, managing to as well as unbutton his jeans and almost rip the zipper down.

“Please, Dan,” Gwen moaned as Dan dragged his teeth over her shoulder, a hand massaging one of her breasts while he used the other to free himself from his jeans and boxer-briefs, not bothering taking his jeans off completely because that would mean separating himself from her and there was no way in _hell_ he was doing that at the moment.

“Please, what?” Dan teased, using his now free hand to run up Gwen’s thigh and brushing over her opening, feeling how aroused she was, rubbing her clit to elicit a loud moan from her.

“P- _please_ Dan. I want-...I _need_ you,” Gwen almost sobbed in need as she tried to press against his hand again, only succeeding in grinding their hips together and making Dan moan as well as his erection pressed against her, close but not close enough to being able to push inside.

“If you put it that way,” Dan whispered, adjusting so she was right on top of him, gripping her hips to push his way inside of her, Gwen wet and tight and hot and _fuck_. Dan let out a shaky sigh as he rested his head against Gwen’s shoulder, trying to let her adjust but she didn’t waste any time, already bouncing on top of him.

“I-I...Dan please. Just...please move,” Gwen begged, obviously not happy with the level of pleasure she was already at. Dan snapped his hips up to meet each bounce, pushing himself deeper into her with every thrust and making Gwen moan and whimper as she rode him.

“God, baby. You’re fucking sexy,” Dan growled as he thrust harder into her, letting his hands wander up her shirt to fondle her breasts, teasing the hardened nipples and making Gwen whine. He looked up at her, seeing her eyes closed as she panted and moaned, nonsense syllables tumbling past her lips as she got closer and closer to coming.

“F-fuck. Dan,” she cried out with a high keening moan, feeling herself reach the edge before Dan stopped letting her move completely, forcing her to sit there completely still and waiting for the pleasure to ebb a little. She let out a frustrated sob as she buried her face in his shoulder, trying to roll her hips into his to get some sort of satisfaction but Dan wasn’t letting her, instead waiting until her heart wasn’t racing and he could almost feel her orgasm back off before he picked her up, still buried deep inside her, and lay her down on the floor, thrusting into her again.

“Oh god! Dan! F-fuuu-...” she screamed in pleasure, her back arching as her lips parted in a final silent scream as she came, Dan following right behind her, an arm resting on the ground over her head to keep himself from collapsing right on top of her. He grazed the tip of his nose over the skin of her neck before pressing a kiss there, pulling out with a grunt, remaining where he was so he could look down at Gwen and watch that blessed out expression on her face fade down to a satisfied smile before she finally opened her eyes and looked up at Dan, raising a tired arm to run her fingers up and down his arm.

“So...you like it when I wear your clothes then?” Gavin asked rhetorically, Dan chuckled and hiding his face in her shoulder.

“I guess so.”


End file.
